honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
People's Navy in Exile
The People's Navy in Exile was an organization of former State Security Naval Forces members. Its ships used the prefix PNES. History The People's Navy in Exile unified StateSec refugees, especially SSNF crews, acting as pirates in the Verge region with Manpower's and Mesan (actually covert Mesan Alignment) support. Their official goal was to one day return to Haven and overthrow the Pritchart administration. De facto the People's Navy in Exile was an association of SSNF skippers and personnel, with little logistics resource (eg, repair parts) and in need of a base, logistics, and financial support. An example of financial problems caused by unsuccessful pirate actions was the difficulties of PNES Jacinthe, under the command of Commander Arsene Bottereau. :See also: People's First Liberation Squadron In order to remove the newly-founded Kingdom of Torch and regain control the Torch System and use of its wormhole junction, the Mesan Alignment, using Mesa System Navy cover, employed the People's Navy in Exile to carry out Operation Ferret, an attack on the planet Torch, during which a kinetic bombardment was supposed to sterilize the planet, in violation of the Eridani Edict. The PNE's personnel was unaware of the identity of their ultimate sponsor, believing it to be Manpower. However, the Maya Sector authorities learned of some suspicious activities by the PNES, and deduced the probable location of the intended action. They sent naval forces to discourage, deter, and if necessary defeat, the expected attack. Though the SLN Maya Sector Detachment suffered significant loses, all the PNE battlecruisers were destroyed during the Battle of Torch and the remaining rogue forces surrendered without carrying out their intended kinetic bombardment. The survivors were interned on a remote Torch island, with very little chance of escape due to hostile marine life in the surrounding ocean.These were a "cross between a manta ray and a lobster", and were known to eat anything except rocks. They were kept isolated, because of their knowledge of Mayan tactics, ships, and weapons. ( ) Mesan support Initially ex-SSNF units were provided with some logistic support for their pirate activities by Mesa. ( ) When the PNE was established, the Havenites were given Solarian-origin warships, far exceeding the number of their original units (10 BC, 5 CL, 16 DD). Moreover, all PNE battlecruisers were equipped with thirty salvos of Mesan Cataphract-A dual drive shipkiller missiles. However, during maintenance procedures the Mesans also planted secret autodestruct charges on all PNE warships. They were to be detonated upon success of the destruction of Torch. There were to be no inconvenient witnesses, and no retaliation by, for instance, the Solarian League. Mesa also supported the PNE by recruiting more StateSec exiles and mercenaries into their service. ( ) Personnel With four battlecruisers, eight heavy cruisers and three light cruisers there were even 19.000 of original SSNF personnel. With 31 more warships handed over by Mesa, it was necessary for the PNE to recruit and train additional crew.even 31.000 of personnel Shortages required that non-SSNF mercenaries obtain commanding officer position on nine destroyers. It also proved necessary to promote some non-commissioned officers to commissioned officers posts. As in the People's Navy and the SSNF, officers of the PNE referred to each other with a "Citizen" prepended to their rank. Chain of command * Commodore Adrian Luff – PNE Commanding Officer, battlecruiser element Commanding Officer, Captain in the State Security Naval Forces, promotion to Commodore self granted * Commodore Santander Konidis - PNE second in command, at least heavy cruiser squadron Commanding Officer * third in command and further - SSNF Captains in charge of screening elements or beeing ships' commanders Staff Commodore Luff's staff * Commander Millicent Hartman - chief of staff * Commander Pierre Stravinsky - operations officer * Lieutenant Commander Philippine Christiansen - astrogation officer * Lieutenant Yvonne Kamerling - communications officer Captain Olivier Vergnier - flag captain ([[PNES Leon Trotsky|PNES Leon Trotsky]], CO) Captain Gowan Maddock - official Mesan Space Navy liaison to Commodore Luff (covert Mesan Alignment Navy officer in fact) Commodore Konidis' staff * Commander Gino Sanchez - chief of staff * Lieutenant Commander Jason Petit - operations officer * Lieutenent Ludivine Grimault - communications officer Captain Irénée Egert - flag captain ([[PNES Chao Kung Ming|PNES Chao Kung Ming]], CO) Commander Jessica Milliken - MSN liaison with Commodore Konidis (same covert status as Captain Maddock) Order of battle * battlecruiser element, organized as one squadron, divided into divisionsthe one only mentioned was comprised of PNES Leon Trotsky and PNES Mao Tse-tung, CO - Commodore Luff ** [[PNES Leon Trotsky|PNES Leon Trotsky]], flagship – CO Captain Olivier Vergnier, acting CO Commander Jarko Laurent ** [[PNES Alexander Suvorov|PNES Alexander Suvorov]] (W) ** [[PNES Bernard Montgomery|PNES Bernard Montgomery]] (W) ** [[PNES Charlemagne|PNES Charlemagne]] (W) - CO Captain Bostwick ** [[PNES Isoroku Yamamoto|PNES Isoroku Yamamoto]] (W) ** [[PNES Mao Tse-tung|PNES Mao Tse-tung]] ** [[PNES George Washington|PNES George Washington]] ** [[PNES Ho Chi Minh|PNES Ho Chi Minh]] ** [[PNES Marquis de Lafayette|PNES Marquis de Lafayette]] ** [[PNES Maximilien Robespierre|PNES Maximilien Robespierre]] – CO Captain Kalyca Sakellaris ** [[PNES Napoleon Bonaparte|PNES Napoleon Bonaparte]] – CO Captain Noemie Beausoleil ** [[PNES Oliver Cromwell|PNES Oliver Cromwell]] ** [[PNES Thomas Paine|PNES Thomas Paine]] ** [[PNES Sun Tzu|PNES Sun Tzu]] :(W) for ''Warlord C''-class units, other - ''Indefatigable'' class units * heavy cruiser squadron, CO - Commodore Konidis ** [[TNS Spartacus|PNES Chao Kung Ming]], squadron flagship – CO Captain Irenee Egert ** seven other units''Mars''-class vessels * light cruiser squadron: ** [[PNES Jacinthe|PNES Jacinthe]] – CO Commander Arsene Bottereau ** [[PNES Felicie|PNES Felicie]] ** [[PNES Veronique|PNES Veronique]] ** five other unitsgifted ''Bridgeport''-class vessels * destroyer flotilla16 ''War Harvest''-class units References Category:Republic of Haven